1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container cover and in particular but not exclusively to a container cover used to prevent spillage of contents from the container and/or to prevent tampering with the container contents. The invention also encompasses a dispenser for container covers as described.
2. Background of the Invention
Spillage of drinks from containers is not uncommon. Young children that are not used to holding a cup at the correct angle for drinking can often spill drinks. Further hospitalized patients that may have to take in liquids when lying in bed may also find it difficult to use a conventional cup without the risk of spilling the cup contents. Also if a drink is prepared some time prior to it being served, there is also the risk that the drink may become contaminated. This may be through airborne bacteria, environmental pollution such as dust, or even insects such as wasps. In addition a particular problem that has recently become prevalent is the spiking or contamination of drinks by third parties, which can be particularly dangerous for drinkers in bars and nightclubs. Therefore it is desirable to have a container cover which can reduce or eliminate spillage and/or contamination.
Covers for drinks containers are known, for example GB 2382069 discloses a protective cap for a bottle, formed of a mesh with there being a hole through which a drinking straw can be inserted. However, the use of a mesh which is not watertight would result in some spillage if the bottle was tipped over. Also, the cover is designed to be fitted over the rim of a bottle of a particular shape and so is of fixed dimensions which does not allow for flexibility of use.
GB 395110 discloses the use of a slip over lid formed of a disc and elasticated ring which may be put over the top of a cup. However, the ring is of a predetermined size and will not fit over containers of different sizes and so its use is limited. Also, there is no provision for insertion of a drinking straw as the cup is to be used when sitting in the upright position. GB 2238303 shows a latex lid to seal a beverage cup with a thinner area for insertion of a straw. The lid can be expanded to fit containers of varying sizes. However, there is no provision for venting of the cup. If a child blows into the cup, or if there is a build up of gas in the cup because it contains a fizzy drink, there is the risk of the lid ballooning and becoming dislodged.